


I'm a Cinderella, Yearning

by ChasingPeace



Series: Chasing a Happy Feeling [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingPeace/pseuds/ChasingPeace
Summary: "I want to lose my virginity, Rin.""Um. Like, right now?"Miku plucks up the courage to ask her girlfriends about sex — and then goes beyond just talk.
Relationships: Gumi/Hatsune Miku, Gumi/Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, Gumi/Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Series: Chasing a Happy Feeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561990
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	I'm a Cinderella, Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> This shares continuity with my other series, If I Dress Up With Love. You don't have to read that to enjoy this if you just want the smut, but it does provide backstory about how this particular relationship developed if you're into that. Just know that everyone is poly and gay and nothing hurts. Oh, and everyone is in college, so. College-aged.

“Mmm … Oh, _God_ , Rin, I’ve missed this.”

Rin hummed her agreement against Miku’s neck, and it rumbled all the way down her spine. The summer months had been rough, to put it mildly. Being away from Gumi and Luka had been bad enough, but hanging out with Rin, pretending that they were just friends in front of their parents, being too afraid to do more than steal a quick peck when alone … it took its toll on both of them, Miku knew. It made her almost grateful that Gumi wasn’t coming back to the dorms until tomorrow. As much as she missed her other girlfriend ( _girlfriends_ , really, but Luka wouldn’t be back until later this week), she _needed_ this uninterrupted alone time with Rin.

She reached up, cradling the back of the blonde’s head as Rin pressed her lips against her neck again and again. Through months of exploration, Miku quickly learned that she wasn’t a fan of being bitten or having marks left — but she loved _this_ , loved it when adoration was lavished on her. Sometimes it made her feel guilty, or selfish, but now Rin’s insistent weight against her made it hard to consider either of those things. She sighed, tilting her head back to give Rin easier access.

Rin straddled her on Miku’s still bare mattress, their hips rubbing against each other as the smaller girl shifted. A familiar warmth trembled through her, an insistent longing. “ _Oh_ ,” she gasped, and clutched at Rin’s back.

The first time it had come over her had been with Luka. This had been early on, back before they were properly “dating.” She had expressed to Luka a worry, told her that she didn’t want Luka to feel like she was using her. Luka had gotten a strange, almost misty look on her face, and she’d leaned forward until her lips were brushing against Miku’s ear, her breath warm. _“I’d be honored to be used by someone as perfect as you,”_ she’d said, and Miku had shivered right down to the tips of her toes and gasped.

It had happened more often, as she’d developed more of a connection with each of her girlfriends. Warmth would pool in her when she was with Luka, or Gumi, or Rin. And over the summer it had been nearly unbearable, all throbbing heat and longing energy, until finally alone in bed she had taken her own hands to her body to find a way to release it.

Now, here with Rin, she knew what this was. And she knew what she wanted.

And what she _wanted_ wasn’t exactly something you sprung on your girlfriend without any sort of forewarning, even though Rin’s lips on her skin and the friction of her hips made her really, really want to. Miku took a deep breath, squeezing the blonde’s arm. “Rin, I-I need a minute,” she said.

Rin stopped immediately, and after a moment of puzzled silence, climbed off of her. It felt oddly cold without the other girl’s body pressed against hers, but that was probably for the best. Miku pulled herself up, taking deep breaths and resisting the urge to squirm or stick her hands between her thighs like she did when this happened while she was alone. She felt trembly in a way that didn’t make it to the outside of her, jittery but without the nerves. The insides and backs of her upper thighs tingled with the desire to be touched.

“Is everything okay?” Rin asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

“Everything’s great,” Miku said. “You’re great, that’s — that’s kind of what this is about.”

“Ooookay,” Rin said a bit dubiously. But she didn’t interrupt past that, just looked at Miku expectantly.

Now that the heat of the moment was fading, Miku felt her confidence fading with it. “I’ve been, been thinking a lot, I-I guess,” she said. She pushed her hair out of her face — the twintails had gotten loose enough over the course of their make-out session that she had just pulled them out, leaving her hair down. “And I think … I think I’m ready …” It felt so embarrassing to say so bluntly, out loud. But if she couldn’t even muster up the courage to say it, how was she supposed to _do_ it?

“I want to lose my virginity, Rin,” she finally said.

Rin blinked, her expression as flat as her voice. “Um. Like, right now?”

Miku’s face flushed. “No! I mean, not that you aren’t — this is all really — Ugh, _sorry_.” She buried her face in her hands.

Rin made an odd, strangled noise. When Miku looked up, she had her hands pressed over her flushed face. Miku narrowed her eyes. “Rin Kagamine, are you _laughing_ at me?”

“What? I am a perfect girlfriend, I would _never_.”

The two girls managed to keep their composure for maybe a moment, and then both of them dissolved into giggles at the same time.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Rin finally asked, wiping at her eyes. “That’s … a really big step.”

Miku nodded. “I know it is,” she said. “But it feels like I can’t stop thinking about it. These past few months, being home … It’s made me realize just how much I crave … you know. From all three of you. Every night, alone in bed, it felt like …” She gave a helpless little hand gesture.

Rin gave her a wry smile. “Oh man, are we swapping masturbation stories now? Because let me tell you, you’re lucky that you have a room of your own. Getting to do it every _night_? What a concept.”

“Rin!” Miku practically squealed, swatting her girlfriend on the arm. “... Wait. How long have _you_ been doing it?”

Rin shrugged. “On and off since I was like … fifteen? It’s much more fun when you creep into my thoughts now, though. Way less self-flagellation over being a terrible friend.”

Miku reached out, stroking Rin’s cheek. “Rin … I had no idea.”

“Well, sex was never something really talked about. _Sexuality_ was never something we really talked about, until last year.” Rin sighed. “But, since we’re talking about it, I’m going to be totally honest with you: I don’t think that _I’m_ ready yet.”

“That’s okay.” Miku nodded, letting her fingertips trail down Rin’s arm until they reached her hand and tangled there. Rin squeezed it, and she smiled. “You’re right, it’s a big step. I wouldn’t want to force that on you. I’m totally fine with us waiting, don’t get the wrong idea.”

Rin smiled. “I’m definitely not,” she said, looking down at their entwined hands. “Miku, you’ve made me feel so loved over the past few months, I can’t even begin to explain. But all of those bullshit insecurities, the things I built up in my head … they aren’t just going to go away. And when we … when we have our first time together, I want to make sure it’s for the right reasons, and not just me trying to get you to stroke my ego by stroking, well, other things. I don’t think I’m there yet.”

Miku was a little awed. Rin _wanted_ it, but she wanted it to be _right_. That careful consideration warmed her heart. “You’ve thought a lot about this, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” Rin admitted. She looked up at Miku. “And I’ve also thought a lot about what I’d say, if this ever came up. And I want you to know … If you’re really ready, I think you should try it with Gumi or Luka. Or both.”

Miku reached out, cupping Rin’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t holding hers. “You know that you don’t have to say that, right?”

Rin nodded, leaning into Miku’s touch. “I know,” she said. “That’s why I said — I’ve thought about it, a lot. And I’m okay with it. In fact … the idea kind of makes sense. They were your first kiss, and they were the ones who introduced us to the idea of being poly. So, them being your first time … would almost be appropriate. Also …”

She paused, as if searching for the words. Miku stroked her cheek but didn’t speak, not wanting to rush her.

“It’s hard for me to explain. But I kind of _like_ the idea of knowing that you’re being taken care of,” Rin finally said. “That I don’t have to worry about you wondering and waiting for me. It’s not that I think that you’ll leave if I keep you waiting too long … but I guess it means that when you’re still with me, it _is_ for me. Am I making sense?”

Miku brought Rin’s face forward, pressing a long, lingering kiss to her lips. “You’re amazing. You know that, right?”

Rin smiled, playful. “Yes, but I never tire of hearing it.” She shifted so that she was sitting on Miku’s lap again, skinny arms curling about her neck. “Now, while I may not be ready for _that_ , there’s a lot of stuff I _am_ ready for. If you think you can control your raging lust for me?”

Laughing, Miku pulled her in.

* * *

Having the conversation with Rin was the first step, but not the hardest one. Next came actively broaching the subject with Gumi and Luka.

She almost blurted it at Gumi the second she walked into their dorm room. She’d just worked it up so much in her head. It was all that she could think about, and the second Gumi came in, dragging her suitcase behind her, Miku’s mouth dropped open before her brain fully caught up with it.

“I …”

But then sanity reasserted itself. Blurting _I want you to fuck me_ to her girlfriend before she’d even gotten her suitcase all the way in the door was probably not the most romantic thing ever. And Miku wanted romantic. When she imagined it, it was always romantic, gauzy curtains and soft floral scents and hands all over her, eyes drinking her in, words of praise and —

And she stayed silent. Luckily, Gumi either didn’t hear her or mistook her words as a “hi.” She smiled, door clicking shut softly behind her. “Hi, cutie,” she said softly. “I missed you.”

“Me, too,” Miku said, and if Gumi noticed the bright red flush of her cheeks, she didn’t say anything.

The next time she almost brought it up was with Luka. They’d been back at college for a few weeks at that point, and both Gumi and Rin were off at class. They decided to take advantage of the alone time, as they so often did, by having what could only be described as a hot and heavy makeout session.

She did this with Gumi and Rin, of course, and making out with both of them was special in their own way. Gumi was experimental in her approach, constantly trying new things, grinning when she got Miku to gasp or squirm or react in a different way. Rin was soft and warm and always pressing against her, like she could never get close enough.

And then there was Luka.

She was beautiful beneath Miku, her pink hair splayed across the pillow, her lips plump and her cheeks flushed. Her pupils were dark and wide, and her chest was heaving so hard that Miku could actually see the buttons of her blouse straining with the force of it, revealing crescents of peach flesh and lace and — and there it was again. Heat raced down Miku’s spine.

“I want —” Her mouth was dry. She couldn’t get the words out.

“Do you want to take it off?”

Of course, Luka had noticed her staring. Miku’s hands trembled as they hovered over the buttons. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath. Her thighs were tingling again, and there was a persistent trembling between her legs that made her want to squirm. “You’re okay with this?”

“Yes.”

Miku wanted to be slow and careful, the way she always imagined them being with her. But Luka was soft and waiting beneath her, arching into her touch, and Miku’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Her fingers moved quickly down Luka’s front, nearly ripping off one of the buttons in the process. She pushed the fabric away, the warmth of Luka’s skin on her fingertips sending matching tingles along her own ribs.

Even laying down, Luka’s breasts were bigger than Miku’s own. They filled the white, lace-rimmed cups of her bra generously, trembling with the force of her breath. But Miku’s eyes were drawn lower, to her stomach. That was bigger than Miku’s own, too, soft and pudgy, rolling a little where her skin met the waistband of her skirt.

“You’re beautiful,” she said, and meant it. For so long, she’d been self-conscious of her own stomach, the way it jutted out slightly, so the arousal coursing through her was mixed with the oddest sense of relief.

She leaned in, pressing her lips to Luka’s own. Her hands traveled up the softness of her stomach, cupped one of her breasts over the lacy bra. Luka gasped softly against her lips and arched her back into the touch, fingertips curling against Miku’s spine. Miku squeezed gently, testing the give of her flesh, and it made Luka _moan_.

“Sweetheart, _yes_.”

Miku’s skull buzzed, longing pulsing between her legs just as much as it did when she touched herself, if not more. And Luka’s hands were free, were in fact greedily trailing down her spine. Miku bet that she’d jump at the chance to touch her there, she wanted it, Luka _wanted_ her and she —

She broke away, meaning to maybe tell Luka that she needed a moment, to try and broach the subject the way she did with Rin.

But then Luka was looking at her in an oddly focused way, her pupils blown so wide that the clear blue irises of her eyes were almost completely swallowed up. Miku felt her words dry up in her throat.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Luka’s hands trailed down her sides, stroked her hips. “ _Please_. Tell me.”

She wanted a thousand things — to touch Luka, to be touched by her. But it was so much like the way she’d imagined things, alone in her bed, that the words fell out of her mouth before she’d even realized she was going to say them. “I-I want … Ache for me. Worship me.”

She waited for the reaction, for Luka to tell her that it was wrong of her. That she was selfish, or childish, or stupid. But Luka didn’t tell her it was wrong. In fact, Miku was fairly certain that the look on her face was _excitement_.

But then there was a rustling of jingling keys at the door, and Gumi walked in.

The spellbound, breathless air between them popped like a bubble made of soap. Miku scrambled backward, face burning, nearly falling off the bed and catching herself at the last second. Luka seemed much more composed, sitting up and smiling at Gumi, not even bothering to button her shirt closed.

“Hello, darling.”

Gumi took in both of their disheveled states, green eyebrows climbing up her forehead until they disappeared beneath her bangs. “I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

The longing and the fire in her had died to nervous jitters, and instead of feeling empowered to take the next step, Miku just felt kind of silly. She still wanted to stare at Luka, but the idea of continuing felt impossible.

“No,” Miku said. “No, we were, uh, just finishing up.”

Luka gave her an appraising look, then buttoned her shirt haphazardly. “You’re wonderful, sweetheart,” she said, and pressed Miku’s knuckles to her lips.

* * *

This was getting ridiculous.

They’d been in school for nearly a month, and every time Miku even considered broaching the subject, she lost her nerve. It was enough to make her wish that Gumi and Luka weren’t so wonderfully considerate of her and her boundaries — part of her wanted them to make the decision for her, to escalate and escalate until it was done and over and not such a big _deal_ anymore.

(She didn’t _really_ want that, she knew. She tried imagining that, imagining them rough and demanding and forcing, and it didn’t do anything for her, not like the fantasies of them soft and reverent.)

Finally, she decided that she’d just have to say it — enough waiting for the right time, enough waiting for things to be soft and sweet and romantic. There was never going to be a “right time” to tell them.

So that was how, on a perfectly normal Wednesday afternoon, she broached the subject in what was possibly the least sexy way possible — while wearing fuzzy pajama pants with bunnies on them, and with her textbook open to an unread section on some old kabuki show.

“Hey, do you guys have a minute? I, uh, want to talk about something.”

From her spot on the floor, Luka glanced up at her. She was wearing the glasses she sometimes did for reading, and her hair was tied into a messy bun on top of her head. Above her on the other bed, Gumi gave her the same curious look.

Miku’s heart thundered against her ribs, and she was sure that her cheeks were flushed pink.

“I’ve, uh, been thinking a lot about you guys. And — And I want to talk about … taking things to the next level?” She pressed her hands to her face. “Ugh. I’m sorry. Like, I can’t even say it, and I want to _do_ it? This is stupid. I’m stupid.”

There was shuffling, and then a soft weight pressing down the bed beside her. She peered from her fingers to see Luka sitting there, giving her a sympathetic look.

“These things can be difficult,” she said, gently. “Does this shame have something to do with … what you asked of me, the last time we were together?”

“Kind of,” Miku admitted. “I think I’d be nervous anyway, but maybe I wouldn’t be _so_ nervous if what I wanted wasn’t so …” _Selfish_ . _Rude_ . _Wrong_. All things she’d been called before, and it seemed like even in her fantasies she proved them right.

“Hey.” Gumi sat on her other side. “I may not know the specifics, but I know that whatever you want, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“As long as you’re communicating with your partners and getting consent, which you are currently attempting to do,” Luka added. “That’s _admirable_ , Miku. Nothing to be ashamed of."

“Right. Okay.” Miku took a deep breath. “Let’s start easy, then? I want to lose my virginity. Rin knows, but she’s not ready yet, and I think — I’d like it to be you two, anyway. If _you_ want.”

Gumi squeezed her hand. “I know I’d like that.”

“I would, too,” Luka said. “To be quite honest … I’ve been thinking of it quite frequently, since that afternoon.”

Miku felt the heat rushing to her face — and a few other key places. “Really?”

“Yes.” Luka nodded. “Miku, I … I can understand what you’re going through, because for a long time I was also ashamed of my fantasies. Would it make you feel better, to have me explain them to you?”

Miku wasn’t sure if it would make her feel better, but she _did_ want to know what Luka fantasized about. “Yes.”

“To put it shortly, I’m what one would call a submissive,” Luka said. “I enjoy giving up control in the bedroom — in a sense, because of course control is never _truly_ lost, consent is key and I could stop at any time if I wished. This dynamic tends to be in its purest form with Meiko — we frequently do what one would call ‘traditional’ BDSM sessions, with her as the dominant.”

“Oh.” Miku’s head spun. These were words that she’d heard before, of course, but never ones that she’d imagined applied to anyone she knew. The idea of Luka tied up, begging, while Meiko did whatever she wanted to her — that _was_ what that meant, wasn’t it? — filled her mind. Did she do that with Kaito, too?

“With Gumi, it’s a bit more abstract. She enjoys trying new things, and I enjoy helping her explore those new things, being led by her whims. And with you …” She licked her lips. “From the beginning, I was excited by the prospect of being with you. Of being _used_ by you, for your experimentation.”

“ _Oh_ .” Miku’s heart fluttered fast in her temples, her wrists. “I — I guess I do remember you saying something like that. It always made me feel…” _Adored_. “Really good.”

“That’s good.” Luka took Miku’s hand in hers. “What you desire — to be praised, admired — that is not wrong, Miku. It is no worse than my desires, or Meiko’s, or Gumi’s. As long as you have partners who are willing to do that for you.” Her soft, barely-there smile shifted a fraction of an inch, and her eyes almost glittered. “And you do.”

Beside her, Gumi nodded.

Heat rushed to Miku’s face, but that wasn’t the only place. Hearing her desires validated — even shared — made her want to leap onto Luka’s lap and finish the job she had started when she’d opened her shirt. But she needed to make sure. “Even if what I want goes — beyond that? Even if I want you to treat me like … like a princess, or a goddess?”

Gumi wrapped her arms around Miku’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. Her breath tickled her neck, sending warm shivers down her spine. “That can be arranged, cutie.”

Miku licked her lips. “Okay. I mean — I don’t know if I want to get into all, all that for my first time, you know. I mean, I don’t want …”

“Any sort of roleplay?” Luka offered, and Miku grasped onto the familiar word.

“Yeah. No, none of that, at least … at least not yet.” She swallowed, leaning her weight into Gumi’s embrace slightly as she ran her thumbs across the backs of Luka’s hands. “I just … I just want to be with you. Both of you. If that’s okay.”

“More than okay,” Luka said warmly. “I think … Gumi and I would like some time to prepare.” She glanced over to Gumi, who nodded. “But my apartment is available on Friday, if you would like to come then.”

Friday was two days away. It felt both too soon and not nearly soon enough.

She nodded.

* * *

Miku drove to Luka’s apartment.

Gumi had left a few hours ago — to prepare, and also because she thought it would be easier if they drove separately. Now, Miku couldn’t help but agree. The idea of sitting in the car with her girlfriend on the way to lose her virginity was a little intimidating. What would they even _talk_ about?

Sex, probably, but they had already done a little bit of talking about that in the past few days. Enough to ensure that Miku didn’t have any lingering doubts or guilt, and that she understood that she could stop things at any time if she wanted. It was _good_ to see how seriously the other two were taking this. It made her feel safe, and cherished.

She pulled into Luka’s driveway, and procrastinated a little by checking her appearance in the rearview mirror, not that there was much to check. She’d opted for no make-up, since she imagined she’d just sweat it off anyway, and she’d kept her hair down for similarly practical reasons. It was the clothing that she’d put the most effort into.

Or, well, what she wore _under_ her clothing.

The pink polka-dotted bra matched the panties perfectly, lined with black lace. And she’d paired it with sheer black stockings and a brand-new garter belt. Looking in the mirror, she’d felt unbelievably sexy. Like she’d actually be worthy of being worshipped. She’d modeled it for Rin, to their mutual enjoyment, and even that had made her feel powerful. Imagining Luka and Gumi seeing her, eyes full of lust as they touched her …

She got out of the car.

The walk to Luka’s porch was a familiar one, but it had an odd charge. Miku had to fight the most ridiculous urge to look over her shoulder, like she expected someone to be watching. She knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Luka peered around the edge. The house beyond was dim. “Come in,” she said, and there was something soft in her tone, something she only really got during their makeout sessions. Just the sound of it made Miku feel trembling again.

She stepped inside, and gasped. All of the lights had been turned out, and instead the studio apartment was lit by candles. They were clustered on the table, by the couch. And more were glowing beyond the folding wall that Luka used to separate her bed from the rest of the space. A shadowed silhouette that could only be Gumi sat on the bed.

“Do you like it, sweetheart?”

Miku spun back around to face Luka, but her answer died on her lips when she looked at her — _really_ looked at her.

Her hair was down, falling in loose pink waves to her mid-back. She had her hands clasped at her waist, her blue eyes slightly downcast in an expression that could only be called ‘demure.’ And her dress — her _dress_ . Luka wore a sheer nightgown that fell just barely to her thighs, and nothing else. Miku could _see_ that there was nothing else. Through the sheer fabric, all too visible, was the pink skin of Luka’s nipples and the smooth, clean-shaven mound between her legs.

Miku stared — gawked, really, a thousand different emotions coursing through her. Gratitude at the thoughtfulness of the candles, admiration of how the light played through the gauzy fabric and highlight Luka’s silhouette, perhaps even a bit of nervousness over the fact that Luka was clean-shaven — Miku herself wasn’t, was that weird, would she and Gumi be put off?

But all of this was almost background noise, and undercurrent to a longing so intense that it changed the shape of the breath in her lungs. And when Luka opened her arms and asked, “Do you want to touch me, sweetheart,” it swept all of those other emotions away.

Miku went to her and kissed her.

Before this, she never would have considered their past makeout sessions “restrained.” But this was on a whole other level. There was no reason to be cautious, to hold back. When Luka trailed her fingertips up Miku’s spine, she shivered, and when she grabbed hold of the warm skin of Luka’s thighs, Luka moaned softly against her lips in a way that struck right to the core of her. She wanted more of that, She wanted —

“May I join in?”

Miku and Luka broke apart, Miku sheepish and Luka demure. She smiled in a way that managed to be calm in spite of her swollen lips and flushed cheeks. “Of course, darling. So sorry to leave you out.”

Gumi had stood up from the bed and crossed the room while Miku and Luka had been otherwise occupied. Unlike Luka, she was entirely naked. Miku felt an almost absurd urge to look away, but of course, that would be sort of silly, considering what they were about to do, wouldn’t it?

She looked, instead. Gumi was _skinny_ — Miku couldn’t quite see her ribs, but it was close, and her hips were a pronounced line instead of a soft curve. Her breasts were a little smaller than Miku’s own but not as small as Rin’s, perky and alert. She had a thick patch of green curls between her legs, which made Miku feel a little better about the state of her own.

Gumi stepped forward, a tiny smile playing on her lips. The firelight flickered in her green eyes, turning them to emeralds. “You ready, cutie?”

Miku swallowed. Her mouth felt very dry, suddenly. “Yeah.”

“No second thoughts?”

“N-No.” She glanced back at Luka. “What about you? Was it weird to watch … I mean … It’s okay if …”

A soft hand pulled her gaze back to Gumi’s face. And on that face was the same meltingly kind expression that she got when Miku was too anxious about school, or when she opened up about her fears.

“Everything’s fine,” she assured her.

Luka came up behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “We want you. More than ever.”

Miku shivered. Longing pulsed through her veins and throbbed between her legs. “Okay,” she said. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Gumi offered both of her hands, palms up. “Come on, then.”

Miku took her hands, and Gumi led her slowly, almost softly, to the bed. Luka followed behind, running her fingers through Miku’s hair, trailing her fingertips across the back of Miku’s neck. It was almost like a procession, and it warmed her to be treated with such consideration, such _reverence_.

“Could you sit on the edge of the bed for me, cutiepie?” Gumi asked. Miku did so, and she smiled, the cheer crinkling in the corners of her eyes. “Thank you. Luka, get behind her.”

Miku had only a moment to wonder at the sharpness of the order before she remembered that Luka _liked_ to be ordered around, at least in situations like that. She swallowed hard and turned so that she could barely see the pink-haired woman in the corner of her eye. “Luka.”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

She felt herself want to couch it in politeness, nerves crawling in her stomach. She pushed them down. “Take my shirt off.”

Luka let out a low breath. “It would be my honor.” And then she went to it, just like that — pulling the shirt over Miku’s head with eager hands. The power of that tingled through Miku. She thought she could get used to this.

Gumi, meanwhile, knelt on the floor in front of her. Her hands gripped the fabric of Miku’s skirt. “I want to take this off,” she said. “And then I want to touch you. Is that alright?”

Miku nodded rapidly. In spite of her nerves, she wanted to be touched.

Gumi slid her skirt slowly down her legs, leaving her in her matching underwear and stockings. There was a moment of silence, punctuated only by Luka’s soft gasp at her ear.

Then Gumi’s fingertips were skimming up her legs, and Luka’s lips were pressing into the sensitive parts of her neck. “You’re beautiful,” Gumi told her. “You’re so beautiful.”

“We were looking forward to this, you know,” Luka said in a low voice against her skin. “We talked about how excited we were. How honored we were to be given this opportunity. To see you, to have you like this.”

“We want to make you feel good,” Gumi promised. “Let us make you feel good.”

Miku loved that, the thought that these two beautiful women talked about her even when they were with each other, that they wanted so much to please her that she consumed their thoughts. She reached up to run her fingers through Luka’s hair as Gumi peppered kisses along her thighs. “I — _oh_!”

Whatever words she was going to say fled like startled birds as Gumi began to stroke her, lightly, through her panties. Her hand curled into a fist in Luka’s hair but the other woman didn’t seem to mind, and her hips jerked into the contact on instinct, legs spreading to give Gumi easier access.

“Oh, Gumi, harder, press harder — ah! Yes, just like that. Luka, touch me. Touch me like this.” Miku was beyond worrying, beyond guilt. Pleasure was coursing through her and all she wanted was to chase it deeper. She grabbed Luka’s hands and put them on her breasts. “Touch me, grab me. God. _Yes_.”

Luka’s hands were on her breasts, Gumi rubbing diligently at the sensitive spot above her entrance. It was similar to when she did it to herself but different, _so_ much different, because she couldn’t predict the exact angle or movement. And then there was the warmth of Luka’s breasts pressing into her back, and the sight of Gumi kneeling reverently between her legs. It was all even better than Miku had imagined it. She threw back her head and moaned, low and long.

But just as she began approaching that peak, Gumi’s hand drew away, rubbing at her thighs. “Easy, easy. I’m not done with you yet.”

Miku whined, feeling almost cheated. But then Luka’s voice was at her ear, gentle, loving. “We’ve been waiting so long, imagining you for so long,” she said. “Can you blame us, for wanting to take our time, for wanting to savor you? Please, sweetheart, please. Let us enjoy you for a little while longer.”

“I want to taste you,” Gumi said, her voice gone husky with want. Miku observed the way her pale chest flushed, her eyes gone dark and glossy. “Is that alright?”

“Please,” Miku said. “Please, I want you to taste me. And, Luka, take this off, I want to feel your hands on my skin.”

Gumi smiled, and Luka let out a soft hum. “Of course, sweetheart, whatever you want.” She unhooked Miku’s bra and let the fabric fall away. Her palms ran over the newly freed skin, sending shocks of warmth through her as they moved across her nipples. Gumi, meanwhile, gently began to pull down Miku’s panties. Miku sat up briefly to help her along…

And then they stopped. Miku had put on her garterbelt after her panties. They got stuck there.

Miku and Gumi regarded each other for a moment. Miku was the one who broke first, giggling, burying her face in her hands. “Sorry,” she said, aware for the first time just how throaty her voice sounded.

“Don’t be,” Gumi said. “You’re perfect, cutie.” And with no further fanfare, she unclipped Miku’s garters and slid her panties down.

Whatever remained of her nerves fled in that instant. It didn’t matter if things sometimes got a little silly, if they didn’t go perfectly like they would in a story. Gumi and Luka still wanted her, and she wanted them. She leaned back into Luka’s embrace, smiling.

“Show me,” she said. “Show me that you think I’m perfect. Show me you want me.”

Luka’s arms came up to embrace her, hands massaging her breasts. “You’re so perfect,” she said in her ear. “So warm, so wanting. To be able to hold you like this, to feel you trembling, to hear you gasp and moan, it is all a precious gift. We’re so lucky, sweetheart, we’re not worthy of this, of you. But we want you so much. We’ve wanted you for so long.”

Gumi began marching kisses up Miku’s leg. Through the fabric of her stockings, it was merely warm, but once she met the skin of her thighs, it jerked through Miku like a shock. One hand fell on Gumi’s shoulder, as if to urge her along.

“Hurry,” she said. “Hurry, I want you, I want you like this.” Gumi was to the top of her thigh, now. Miku could feel her warm breath at her entrance. The hand on Gumi’s shoulder tightened, and her other found a comfortable grip on Luka’s thigh. “Yes, yes. _Gumi_!”

Gumi pushed away Miku’s hair with her hands, and Miku had only an instant to think, _oh, that’s how you deal with that, alright_ before Gumi began to run her tongue along Miku’s clit, using similar movements as her fingers before. But it was so much more, to have her warm tongue flush against Miku’s skin, to see her kneeling here like a woman at prayer, diligently giving herself over to Miku’s pleasure.

Miku’s head lolled back against Luka’s shoulder as she closed her eyes, letting the new sensations wash over her. Luka pressed kisses wherever she could reach, continuing to fondle Miku’s breasts, they were taking care of everything and all she had to do was sit here and enjoy it, enjoy their attention being lavished on her.

“Oh! Just like that!” Pleasure built up in her again, more intense than the first time, more intense than anything she had given herself. She began to rock her hips in time with Gumi’s licks, chasing that feeling, wanting to see how high she could reach. “Gumi, Luka — _ah_!”

She was so close. So close. And it was almost too intense, for a moment it frightened her. But then Luka’s voice was in her ear. “I’ve got you, sweetheart, it’s alright. Let go, princess.”

Miku wasn’t sure if it was the promise or the new nickname, but that did it. She came with her girlfriend’s names on her lips, her fingers sinking into the bony skin of Gumi’s shoulder, the ample flesh of Luka’s thigh. It swept her away, her calling out again and again, until it washed to a dull roar, her ears ringing and her nerve endings jittering.

Gumi traced her fingertips along Miku’s thighs, looking up at her with that same soft, loving smile. “How was that, cutie?”

It took Miku several tries to find her voice. “Wonderful,” she said. “You’re wonderful.” She released Gumi’s shoulder to caress her cheek, went to do the same to Luka’s thigh…

And noticed, for the first time, that the hand on Luka’s thigh was damp.

She turned. The muscles in Luka’s thighs were jittering, jumping. That dampness was coming from between her legs, where warmth pulsed. Miku looked up into Luka’s face and for the first time saw just how turned on she was.

“Can I touch you?” Miku asked.

Luka started to nod, then looked to Gumi, as if for permission. Gumi giggled, a low, throaty sound. “Go ahead.”

Miku slid her hand up and Luka shivered, falling back against the bed. Miku saw that her lips had become swollen and shiny with want. Miku stroked along them, almost experimental, and Luka moaned.

“Oh, sweetheart, yes,” she said. “Touch me there, go deeper. I want you inside me.”

This wasn’t something that Miku ever did to herself — she usually just rubbed herself through her underwear — but Luka sounded so full of want that she didn’t even hesitate. She slipped a finger inside of her and stroked along her walls, testing the feel of her.

Gumi crawled next to Luka on the bed, sweeping a hand that was almost casual over the fullness of Luka’s breasts. “She’s so soft, isn’t she? So warm. That’s right, you’re doing so well, cutie. You’re making her feel so good, look at her, look at what you do to her. You’re incredible.”

Miku was still a little sensitive to be turned on, exactly, but she still glowed at the praise. She slipped another finger inside of Luka, curling them, testing the give of her warmth.

“Oh! Sweetheart, just like that, keep going. Keep going deeper. I want — _ooooh_.” She let out a moan that was almost guttural, warming Miku further.

Gumi swept Luka’s nightgown almost crudely upward, leaving her naked on the bed. Her breasts heaved with the force of her breath as she squirmed, and Gumi laughed, pinning her hips to the bed.

“Enough of that. Let Miku set the pace.”

Luka let out a high-pitched whine, which might have worried Miku if she hadn’t also been smiling. “Yes, yes,” she said. “I’ll be good. Good for you, good for my princess.”

Miku was beginning to get the appeal of the whole submissive thing. She didn’t know if she’d consider herself dominant, but there was still something appealing about this, about having Luka entirely under her power.

“That’s it,” she said. “Be good. Tell me how much you want me.”

“I want you.”

“Tell me what I do to you.”

“You drive me crazy, I’m so close,” Luka said. “Let me, let me get there. I want to come for you, princess. Please let me come.”

And maybe she was supposed to draw this out a little more, but she wasn’t sure if she’d know how to do it, know how to ease off the way that Gumi had for her. So instead she curled her fingers again in the way that had made Luka moan so hard before, saying, “Do it, come for me. Come for your princess.”

In any other setting, it would have felt supremely silly. But it didn’t feel silly here, with the candlelight flickering and Luka shuddering her way to release. She cried out, and her walls clenched around Miku’s fingers like and embrace. She kept stroking until Luka’s moans subsided, her harsh gasps turning to pants.

Miku retracted her fingers, and Gumi released Luka’s hips. “Good job, cutie,” she said, and kissed Miku on the cheek.

“What about you?” Miku asked. “Do you want…” But it was obvious that Gumi wanted it. She was clearly just as turned on as they had been. Her pupils were wide and there were bright spots of color on her cheeks. Her olive-colored nipples were very hard.

“I can do it,” Luka said, still laying down. “It’s only fair. Come here, darling.” And she gestured with a hand toward her face.

Gumi looked over to Miku. “Is that alright with you?”

Miku nodded. “Go ahead.” If she was being honest, this was the part she was most nervous about. The idea of watching Gumi and Luka and feeling excluded. But she didn’t think that would happen now. They’d already made it clear how much they wanted her, desired her, cherished her.

Gumi grinned, and with a fluid movement, swung her legs over so that she was straddling Luka, hovering over her face.

“Ready?” she asked.

Luka nodded, skimming her fingertips along Gumi’s thighs. “Go ahead.”

Gumi lowered herself, sitting on Luka’s face. Her eyelids fluttered shut and a soft “oh” left her lips almost immediately. It was almost fascinating to watch as her expression slowly lost its usual composure.

“Luka, just like that,” she said. Her voice was quieter than Luka’s and softer than Miku’s, but it was still full of such longing, such tenderness. She threw her head back, hissing in a breath. “Luka, Luka, _oh_ …”

Her slim hips began to rock against Luka’s face, and she could hear Luka eagerly moaning against Gumi’s entrance. Miku thought she might feel jealous or insecure about how in sync they were, but instead it was only hypnotic, to watch the two of them.

“There, there,” Gumi urged. “Don’t stop.” She dropped her gaze to look at Miku, and there was such raw longing in her eyes that it nearly bowled her over. She held out her arms. “Come — Come here, cutie. Want you to — oh! — touch me. Please.”

Miku didn’t need to be told twice. She rushed to Gumi, pressing their bodies together. She gripped those skinny hips, ghosted her hands up Gumi’s ribs. She pressed their lips together, and Gumi moaned into her mouth.

“There,” Gumi said when they broke apart. “I’m almost there, keep going.” Her hips picked up their speed, and Miku grabbed both of Gumi’s breasts in her hands.

Gumi cried out, once, loud — Miku felt a flash of pride, knowing that her actions helped send Gumi over the edge. Her hips bucked twice against Luka’s face, and then she fell, soft and pliant, tumbling into Miku’s lap.

Miku held her, feeling comfortable, feeling cherished. Knowing that she could have a place with these two, even when they were together.

“That was incredible,” Gumi murmured, her words rumbling against Miku’s collarbone.

“It was,” Luka said, sitting up. She wrapped her arms around Miku from behind, so she was surrounded on both sides. “Thank you for such a wonderful evening.”

“Thank you,” Miku said. “Both of you. I … I couldn’t have asked for a better first time.”

“I’m glad,” Gumi said, wrapping her arms loosely around Miku’s waist. And for a while they sat there, Miku in the arms of two of the girls that she loved, feeling warm and fulfilled and content.

* * *

“So, what was it like?”

Rin’s gaze was inquisitive — a little excited, if Miku was being honest. They sparkled in the same way when they kissed, sometimes. Miku smiled, holding a pillow to her chest.

“It was pretty incredible,” she said. “Definitely, um, definitely different from doing it yourself. More — personal? Intimate, maybe. It’s hard to describe.”

“That’s fair,” Rin said, plopping down beside her on the bed. “And, like, don’t feel pressured to give me more details than you want. I’m curious, but you’re allowed to want to keep this private.”

“I don’t mind telling you,” Miku said, smiling. “But I’d rather show you.”

Rin let out a giggle that tried to be scandalized and failed. “Miss Hatsune, are you trying to seduce me?”

Miku giggled with her, reaching out to grab her hand. “When you’re ready to be seduced. There’s no pressure. I’m with you for the long haul, Rin.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin said, a pleased smile on her lips. “I can’t wait for you to introduce me to the Sexytime Club. Do we get cool matching jackets, or what?”

Miku laughed this time, long and full. “Rin, you _nerd_.” And, then, she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

It was just as important, and just as fun, as that night with Gumi and Luka. _Take your time, Rin_ , she thought, fondness blooming in her chest. _You’re enough. You’re all enough. And I love you all so much._


End file.
